Lies and Deception
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: [Title changed] Thought the relationship was happy and meant to be? Find out now. Jake and Rose then find something unbelievable and decide to breakup. What will the two take from this? This is a sequel to Still Friends. Complete! R&R Plz!
1. Fixing their First Date

Chapter 1 – Fixing their First Date

Comments from the author: Well, since "Still Friends?" was popular, I thought, why not make a sequel? I hope you enjoy this story. This will be my eleventh fan fic.

At Central Park, Jake and Rose were once again building a snowman. "Just like our first date…" Jake said, sighing. Rose smiled. The both gazed at the snowman. "Except the snowman looks better than last time." Rose said. Jake smiled.

Like their first date, Jake and Rose leaned over to kiss. This time, it finally happened. No interruptions, no going off anywhere. Nothing could possibly ruin their first date.

After the kiss, both were silent. Jake blushed, looking down at the ground. Rose sighed. 'I'm so happy it finally happened!' Jake thought, happily.

He was no longer miserable and neither was Rose. They both sat on a bench. "So, Rose. What do you want to do now?" Jake asked. "I don't know. I never thought our date would ever go this far." Rose said.

Jake looked down again. "So, are you really cool about me being the American Dragon?" He asked. "Of course I am. It's my uncle that I'm worried about." Rose said.

"I love you, Jake, and I don't want you to get hurt." Rose continued. Jake blushed again, smiling. "Thanks. I just thought you'd hate me." Jake said. "Why would I hate you?" Rose asked.

"It's just that you know, we're both mortal enemies while we go in our alter-ego world. But when we're living our normal lives, we're friends." Jake replied. "I know. I found that complicated." Rose said.

The two talked seemingly endless. At five o' clock, both went their separate ways. "Bye Jake." Rose said. "Bye Rose." Jake said.

Jake sighed. These were one of his best days ever. He finally got his first kiss and him and Rose completed their first date.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2 – The Next Day

Comments from the author: Thank you for the first four reviewers of my story. I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. Here's the second chapter…

That night, Jake went to room. The family had already finished dinner and he was ready for bed. Jake just couldn't get his mind off Rose. He thought that maybe their relationship was more than just friends… He thought about this and fell asleep.

At school the next day, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were at Professor Rotwood's mythology class. Jake was telling them about his completed first date with Rose.

"And the best part was that nobody interrupted it, neither one of us had to run off somewhere, and we finally completed it." Jake said, seemingly happy. "Oh,I have never seen Jake this happy." Spud said.

Jake smiled. "Of course. How does completing a first date with someone you love not make you happy?" He asked. "Uh, I guess I never thought of that." Spud said.

"Well, at least Huntsgirl didn't slay you even after she found out about your identity." Trixie said. "Good point. I thought she'd hate me ever since I told her when we got stuck on thathole in Central Parka few days ago." Jake said.

"You got stuck on a hole?" Spud asked. "Spud, don't you remember what Jakey said?" Trixie asked. "No…" he replied. "He told us that yesterday, remember?" She asked. "Oh yeah." Spud realized.

Jake rolled his eyes as Professor Rotwood entered the classroom. The class was quiet and he started the exam.

After class, the three headed for lunch. "Hey Jake!" Rose called out when the three sat down. "Hi Rose." Jake replied with a grin. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked. "Of course not." Jake said.

Rose smiled and sat down with the three. Jake seemed to ignore Trixie and Spud and talked endlessly with Rose. "You know, maybe we should start getting like a relationship or something." Spud said, watching Jake and Rose talk.

Trixie sighed. 'That will never happen.' She thought. After lunch that day, Jake and Rose were still talking endlessly as they headed for the same class. Trixie and Spud just followed.

"Ah, true love. They say it is never amazing." Spud said. Trixie ignored that and continued walking to science class.


	3. A Day in Coney Island

Chapter 3 – A Day in Coney Island

Comments from the author: Well, thanks for the reviews on my last two chapters. Here we go, read and enjoy. Personally, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters and longest.

After school that day, Jake and Rose decided to go somewhere together again. "So, want to go to Coney Island? I hear it's nice there." Rose asked. "Sure." Jake said. They both walked away.

Trixie and Spud were still left behind. "Hey, now Jakey's spending more time with Rose than us." Trixie said. "Ah Trixie. You can never interfere with true love." Spud said, patting her shoulder.

Trixie took Spud's arm out of her shoulder, disgusted. Jake and Rose were on the subway, on their way to Coney Island.

Jake and Rose were sitting together. "So what do you want to do there first?" Jake asked. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Rose replied, asking. "Frankly, I'm not sure, either." Jake said.

Rose smiled. "We'll do the first ride that we see." She said. "Great idea." Jake said.He smiled as well.

Within minutes, the subway train stopped and the two headed outside. "Wow, I never thought that Coney Island was this amazing." Rose said, in awe. "I haven't been to Coney Island ever since Memorial Day." Jake said, seeming to remember what happened las time.

The two went to the ticket booth. As soon as they got their tickets, they both went inside excitedly. "Hey, what about we go to the Ferris Wheel first?" Rose suggested. "Sounds good to me." Jake replied with a grin.

Jake and Rose stood in line for the Coney Island Ferris Wheel. It was huge and it sparkled the afternoon sky. In no time, it was time for them to proceed. They both entered and then they both gazed outside the Ferris Wheel.

Rose scooted next to Jake cautiously. "Look, a Tilt-a-Whirl. Want to go there next?" She asked, pointing to the ride. Jake smiled and nodded. After that, the two were just next to each other, looking outside searching for which rides to go to next.

When the ride was over, they both hopped off the Ferris Wheel and headed for the Tilt-a-Whirl. The line wasn't long, either so they got on and they sat next to each other as usual.

When the ride started, they both held on. When Rose bumped into Jake while the ride was tilting andshe apologized, but Jake just smiled and said it was okay. The ride went on for a while.

Meanwhile at the Huntslair…

"This is a disgrace! Huntsgirl has fallen in love with the American Dragon!" The Huntsman said, disappointed. "We must devise a plan to get Rose to slay him." He said.

All of the members of the Huntsclan nodded.

Back in Coney Island…

The ride has just ended and the two hopped off. "Whoa, I'm dizzy." Jake said. "Same here." Rose replied. "So, you think you can handle the roller coaster next?" Rose said.

"Definitely." Jake replied. They walked for a couple of minutes and they finally reached the roller coaster. While in line, both of them watched the roller coaster zoom along the tracks. Jake gulped. 'I hope she's right about this.' He thought.

When the roller coaster got back, the people unloaded the ride and then the next group of people, including Jake and Rose, got on and put their seatbelts.

When everybody was secure, the ride started. Jake got nervous, but Rose held Jake's hand, feeling more scared. Jake smiled, knowing that he was not the only one that was afraid.

Both of them held hands as the roller coaster was on its way down to a drop. Everybody was screaming in enjoyment. Jake and Rose were no longer in fear, but were enjoying the ride as it went through a huge drop,upside-down loops, and itturned sharply as it went.

The roller coaster ended in a matter of minutes and everybody hopped off the ride as the next group got on.

Jake and Rose were anxious to go again, but knew that they should go on to many different rides as possible.

Next, the two headed for the bumper cars. There were a lot of people in line, but Jake and Rose managed to get on within ten minutes.

When it was their turn, Jake and Rose went on separate cars. The ride began and the two tried to bump each other. The two enjoyed the ride, bumping each other continuously.

The ride ended and the two got off. They surely enjoyed bumping each other. After that, they both decided to get something to eat. Both of them were in line at a food stand.

The line wasn't long, fortunately. When the two were next, they ordered their food. Jake insisted on paying. "Thanks." Rose said. "No problem." Jake said.

The two sat down on a table with a big umbrella above to shade them. The two ate their food and then sat on a bench.

"So, do you want to go to the carousel after this?" Rose asked. "As long as we can ride the roller coaster again after this." Jake replied. Rose nodded. She enjoyed the roller coaster as well.

They two then headed off to the carousel. Everyone was about to get on and the two managed to get there in time just before it was about to start.

Jake and Rose each chose a horse, which of course was next to each other. In a matter of minutes, the ride started and the two just looked around outside of the ride. They saw other rides pass by.

When the ride ended, both of them anxiously ran to the roller coaster, eager to get on again. They got there on time and then were secured and had their seatbelts on.

The roller coaster started and the two looked at each other, knowing that a big drop was coming their way. Jake and Rose held up the hands, holding it as they raised it.

No sooner did the roller coaster speed up and go through a huge drop, upside down loops, and sharp turns like the last time they got on.

When the ride had ended, they both hopped off. "That was so fun." Rose said. "Of course. Because I was with you." Jake said, smiling. Rose blushed and smiled. "There's time for one last ride." Rose said.

Jake nodded. They both got on again. When they got in line, the ride had already started, but they didn't have to wait really long.

After a few minutes, it was their turn. They hopped on, again with filled with eager.

When the ride started, they were doing the same as last time. They enjoyed like never before.

After it had stopped, they got off. They both looked at the sky. It was like a beautiful skyline as they sun was on it's journey down.

Jake and Rose sat on a bench; happily watching the sun set that night. It went down as it was like the most beautiful, amazing thing in the world.

When the sun had went down and it was getting dark, the two left Coney Island and got on the subway train. It didn't take long for the train to arrive that afternoon.

The two boarded the train along with other with a large group of people behind them. The two found two empty seats and sat down together.

"You know, I really enjoyed this day with you, Jake." Rose said. Jake blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I did too." He said, smiling. Both smiled at each other and were silent for a moment.

The subway train went to a stop in a matter minutes and they both went outside. It was a little dark outside.

"Well, thanks again for spending time with me." Rose said. "No problem, I loved spending time with you." Jake said, smiling. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Oh no! We spent the entire day in Coney Island and forgot all about homework!" Jake said, getting worried. "Me too!" Rose said. "So, what about you and I go to my house and finish our homework there?" Jake suggested.

"Sure. I'd love to." Rose said. "Are you sure your parents will let you?" She asked. "Of course. In fact, they might welcome you over for dinner." Jake replied.

Rose smiled. "I'm sure my uncle can wait for me later." She said. They both walked to Jake's house. They had really enjoyed this day.


	4. Spending More Time Together

Chapter 4 – Spending More Time Together

Comments from the author: Well, I know that the last chapter was pretty long, but I hope you enjoy this next one. I promise you the next one will get more interesting than this. Thanks again for the reviews, by the way.

That night, the two finally reached Jake's house. Jake rang the doorbell. His mom answered the door. "Oh hey Jake. Who is she?" She asked, pointing to Rose.

"Oh, this isRose. She's a friend from school. Can she stay here so we can work on homework?" Jake replied, asking. "Of course. In fact, she can stay for dinner." She replied.

Jake glanced at Rose doing an I-told-you look. Rose smiled and they both entered the residence. Both of them went upstairs, with Jake leading the way to his room.

He opened the door. "Sorry, might be a little messy." Jake said, closing the door. "It's alright." Rose said, sitting down on Jake's bed. They both took out their homework.

They decided to do math first since it was pretty much, their least favorite subject. Next, they did science then language arts.

After half an hour, they have finished almost every piece of homework. The last class they had to do was, mythology class.

Jake shuddered. "Sometimes, I wish we had a different mythology teacher besides Rotwood." He said. "Jake, if you know so much about magical creatures, why do you fail his class?" She asked.

"Well, believe it or not, Rotwood has the wrong facts about magical creatures." Jake replied, sharpening his pencil. He threw away the shavings and got out his homework.

"Oh, okay. That explains." Rose said. They both smiled at each other and got to work.

Within ten minutes or so, they got it done and put their homework and pencils away. "Jake, Rose, dinner is ready!" Jake's mom called out. "Coming!" they both called out.

They both headed downstairs. The two had sat downlike the usual,sitting together. After dinner that night, Rose stayed in the living room to talk to Jake for a few minutes.

When the clock struck eight o' clock, Rose bid goodbye and left Jake's house. Jake waved goodbye and immediately went upstairs to call Trixie and Spud about his day.

He dialed the number and the three were talking together. "So, how was your day with Rose?" Trixie asked. "It was so great. It was like one of the best days ever." Jake replied.

"What did you do there?" Spud asked. "A lot of things. First, we went to the Ferris Wheel. Then, we went to the Tilt-a-Whirl, then the roller coaster. After that, we went to the bumper cars. After that, we stopped to eat and then we rode the carousel. Before we left, we rode the roller coaster two more times." Jake described, gazing.

"Wow, sounds like you had a fun day." Spud said. "Yeah, did you eat the funnel cakes like last time?" Trixie asked. "No, after 'checking the dumpsters' on Memorial Day months ago, I passed." Jake replied.

"So, are you going to meet up with use tomorrow?" Trixie asked. "I'll see. If Rose is open, then I might go with her." Jake replied. "You two have like been spending a lot of time together." Spud pointed out.

"Yeah, aren't you even bothered that she's your mortal enemy?" Trixie asked. "No, not anymore." Jake replied. "Well, I got to go. My mom's making me get off the phone. See you tomorrow, Jake." Trixie said.

"Ditto. Hope to see you tomorrow, bro." Spud said. The three hung up and Jake got ready for bed, as there was school the next day.


	5. Jake Gets Captured

Chapter 5 – Jake Gets Captured

Comments from the author: Well, here's the fifth chapter. I changed the title a Iittle bit. I thought the old title didn't have anything to do withthe plot andsince I got a different idea on how everything will go. Anyway, I'll try and proofread my stories as often and this chapter, hopefully, will be more interesting than the others. Anywho, enjoy this chapter!

It was already seven in the morning and as usual, Jake got ready for school. After the process of preparing and breakfast, he left the house and rode his skateboard to school.

When he got there, he met up with Trixie and Spud. The hallway was still crowded, so that meant that they still had time. Jake got his books out of his locker and then walked with Trixie and Spud to math class… There was no sign of Rose that day.

After school that day, Jake told Trixie and Spud that he has to go to Grandpa's shop for training, not realizing that he said he was free last night.

On his way home, he morphed to dragon form. He thought it might be a timesaver to fly home.

As he was about to take off, the Huntsman shot him in the wing. It made him fall on the sidewalk. Jake frowned as he saw the Huntsman.

"The American Dragon…" He said. "I've been expecting you." He continued. **(A/N: I know that the Dark Dragon said this in the episode, Dragon Summit.) **"What do you want?" Jake asked. "I have come to tell you that I will make Rose reconsider about you and so can slay you so she can become one with the Huntsclan." He replied.

"Where is she now?" Jake asked. "Oh, she's at home." Huntsmaster said. "I have to find her." Jake said. "But I'll get you there in a matter of minutes." The Huntsmaster said. Like last time, he hit Jake on the head and he blacked out.

The Huntsmaster threw a sphinx hair net on him, which made him morph back to his human form,and then took him back to the Huntslair.

Meanwhile at Grandpa's shop, Grandpa and Fu Dog are waiting for Jake to come to the shop. "Ah, Jake is ten minutes late." Grandpa said, looking at his watch.

"Maybe he got held back." Fu Dog said, shrugging.

Back at the Huntslair, Jake was still unconscious and was now chained while in human form.

Rose suddenly crept to the room where Jake was locked. She gasped. 'Oh no!' She thought. The Huntsman approached her. "Why did you do this, uncle?" She asked, starting to form tears in her eyes.

"It is because it is your destiny as Huntsgirl to slay the American Dragon, friend or not." He said, leaving the room. Jake finally regained consciousness. He groaned. "Ohhhhhh…" He said, rubbing his head.

The first person he spotted was Rose, who was looking at him with tears. "Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked, still feeling woozy. "You're in the Huntslair. My uncle captured you." She said.

Rose released him and said, "Jake, hurry. Before my uncle--" But she was then interrupted by the Huntsman, no other than her uncle.

So, you thought that you could escape from me?" He asked. "Uncle, you don't understand." Rose said, starting sob quietly.

"I do, it's you who doesn't understand." Huntsmaster said. "Now, go and slay the American Dragon or else." He said. "No." She said, refusing.

"I warned you. Now, here is something that I found yesterday." He said. Rose gasped.


	6. Jake and Rose Breakup

Chapter 6 – Jake and Rose Breakup

Comments from the author: Well, I know left you hanging on what the Huntsman showed something to Rose. It will lead into trouble on this chapter… Thanks for the reviews. I won't be on much today. I'm updating my stories early in the morning, because I have to do a lot of things since I might not be on like I usually am.I'll work on my stories as much as I can until school is back for me on the 29th of August. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter… Also, I recommend you to listen to, "Behind These Hazel Eyes" (by Kelly Calrkson) while reading this.

Rose took what had seemed to be a crumpled up piece of lined paper. She started reading it silently.

NOTE BEGINS

**(A/N: The italic words are Jake, words in bold are Trixie, and normal is Spud)**

**So what else do you plan to do with your girlfriend, Rose?**

_Nothing else with her, hopefully. I'm just pretending to be nice with that ugly, snotty teenager. I just want to be with her so I'm considered popular._

Doesn't that seem harsh, dude?

_I don't think so. I never liked her._

**But what about the whole, liking her business? I mean you liked her when she was new to the school.**

Yeah, I agree with Trixie.

_That was before. I never liked her. I never will. She was so snobby and stupid. She is the worst person to go out with._

**Hurry and throw this away before Rotwood finds out we're passing notes in class!**

Yeah, I don't want detention.

_Fine, I'll throw this away later. Never ever tell Rose about this or else I'll never retain my popularity._

NOTE ENDS

"Jake, I can't believe you!" Rose said, sobbing. "But, but, I never wrote that. I _did _write a note in class, but not that one!" Jake said, trying to make Rose reconsider.

"I always thought you liked me!" She said, still tearing up. "I do. This is a fake, don't believe it." Jake said. "But wait a minute, I found another note." The Huntsman said.

Jake gasped. The Huntsman gave him the note. Jake stole it from his hands immediately and read it to himself.

NOTE BEGINS

**(A/N: Rose's words are italics and Courtney's is bold)**

**I heard that you went out with Jake in Coney Island yesterday.**

_I did. It was the worst day ever. Worst part was, he even invited me to work on our homework and then dinner. I was so relieved to get home._

**But I thought you liked Jake Long.**

No, I never did. I just used him. Why would ever like him? 

**It's because you were always talking and talking about him saying, "Jake this, Jake that." It's totally obvious that you liked him.**

_Well, you're wrong. Jake Long is lying, deceiving jerk that I never ever want to go out or talk with ever again. And besides, he is so not my type and is way shorter than me._

**Well Rose, we'd better throw this away and discuss it later before our homeroom teacher finds this out.**

_Yeah, and remember, never tell Jake any of this. Even though I hate him. I hope I have nothing else to do with him. Be sure he never sees this note._

NOTE ENDS

"Man, and I thought you were nice." Jake frowned. "I wrote that! I did not! I bet you did write that other note you wrote in Rotwood's class ealiertoday!" Rose yelled in tears.

Jake felt hurt, deceived. "I can't believe I ever went out with you." He said, booming out the door. "Fine, leave your sorry butt off the door. I'd slay youright now, but Iwant to show you that one last day of your life will be really important to you! I'll take back on what I said about liking you!" She yelled.

Jake was holding back tears. "Well, I should've never trusted you with my secret identity. And I bet a stupidgirl like you can't even slay me!" Jake yelled.

Hewas stomping his way outside the lair, trying to get his mind off Rose. "I can't believe I ever trusted that jerk!" Rose said, really upset. "I can't believe I went out with that snotty, name-calling fool!" Jake said, really upset as well.

Rose reconsidered and decided to find Jake and slay him the next day. When Jake went outside of the Huntslair, he flew home.

When he got home, he was still thinking about what Rose had written in that note. They both couldn't believe each other after they had found out about a note that the other has written.

Jake immediately stormed upstairs to his room. He didn't care if he had homework; he just cared about getting Rose off his mind.

Rose did the same. She shut the door to her room and ripped up the pictures she had of Jake. She threw them in the trash and did her homework. Both of them were no longer friends.

"Excellent, my plan is working well." The Huntsman said, when Rose had shut the door to her room tight.


	7. Reconsideration and Realization

Chapter 7 – Reconsideration and Realization

Comments from the author: Well, since I see that I left some of you hanging, then here's the seventh chapter. My mom and I did a few things today, but the thing is, I'm going to California with my cousin so I might not be on the computer on either Friday or Saturday. So, please don't hurt me if I don't put up a chapter on either of those days. Anyway, the eighth chapter is when you will figure out if the notes are true or fake. But for now, here's the seventh chapter… By the way, I recommend you to listen to "We Belong Together" (by Mariah Carey) while reading this…

That night, Jake was just lying on his bed. The words that he read from the note sank inside him. He had just finished all his homework and looked outside the window for a short moment.

Jake's POV 

I can't believe I ever believed that Rose and I were meant to be. I was stupid enough to think this. I always thought that Rose was a pure, genuine girlfriend that I have ever had.

I never really wrote that note that Rose read earlier. I do remember writing a note in class, but not that harsh.

But I am wondering about two things. One, why would Rose ever write a note like that? Two, how did the Huntsman find a note like that?

It was nagging on my thoughts for hours now. I don't know why all this happened in the first place. I knew that something was up.

Meanwhile, the same thing was going on in Rose's mind…

Rose's POV 

Jake was one of the best friends I have ever had. Why in the world would he write something so harsh?

I am pretty confused on how my uncle got that note. I did write a note in homeroom to Courtney, but I don't remember saying things like that.

But another thought was pacing on my mind. Why would Jake ever say those mean things about me? I mean, liking me just to retain popularity. That sure doesn't sound like him.

Something was up and I had to find out.

Normal POV 

It was full of thoughts of reconsidering on whether the notes that the other wrote racing the thoughts of the two that night.

Jake and Rose knew each other too long to ever accuse each other of writing harsh notes to their friends.

But now the real confusing, mind-juggling question that the two thought all night was, how did the Huntsman get those notes and how did he have the knowledge that the other wrote notes to their friends that day?

It was just a thought that bugged them both last night. The two decided to meet up with each other to talk about it…


	8. More Than Just Friends

Chapter 8 – More Than Just Friends

Comments from the author: Well, I was going to work on the eighth chapter when I get to California, but I thought that Word Eprfect wasn't really the best to me. So, I'm back from California and I read all the updated stories and whatnot. By the way, I am truly excited for Jake Takes the Cake on Friday. Finally, I'm glad that Disney was able to air new episodes besides just waiting for another one October... Anyway, sorry... Here's the eighth chapter.

That afternoon, Jake and Rose sat down on a bench at Central Park right before school. Both were silent for a moment.

"So, about the notes yesterday…" Rose started to say. "Uh huh." Jake nodded, paying close attention. "I think that they were fake." She continued.

"Of course mine was, why would I write a note like that?" Jake asked. "Exactly. And I never wrote a note saying that I didn't like you." Rose said.

"I think your uncle has something to do with this." Jake said. "Yeah, how about we check the Huntslair after school today?" Rose asked. "Sounds good to me." Jake said.

After school that day, Jake and Rose walked to the Huntslair. Rose knew that his uncle wouldn't be home until six o' clock that day, so she led Jake to the lair.

When they entered, they spent the past hours looking around to see what the Huntsman was up to. After checking almost every floor, they found nothing. Rose then decided for them to split up.

She checked her room, and Jake checked the room where he was locked up the day before.

_Jake's POV_

I looked around to see what might turn up as a clue to be the work of the Huntsman.

There, I saw a crumpled up piece of paper. I thought it would be the same note that I saw yesterday. I made it neater and easier to read.

NOTE BEGINS

**(A/N: Again, italic words are Rose and Courtney's words are bold. Just in case you forgot)**

**I heard you went to Coney Island with Jake yesterday.**

_I did. It was the best time ever. We went on a lot of rides together and we had so much fun. And the best part was, he even invited me to work in our homework and have dinner._

**It's obvious that you like him, right? I mean more than a friend…**

_Okay, okay. I do. Except the thing is, I've always wanted to ask him to be my boyfriend, but I'm too shy._

**Well, you've known him for months now. I think it's time you should tell him.**

_Thanks, Courtney. I mean, what's there to not like about Jake? He is cool, friendly, and he always cares about others before thinking about himself. I might talk to him later._

**You go, girl. Okay, now is also a good time to throw this away before our homeroom teacher finds out.**

_You're probably right. There's no trashcan around, so I'll just stuff this in my backpack for now. And remember; don't ever tell Jake that I really, really like him yet. I'll tell him myself._

**Okay, talk to you later at lunch.**

NOTE ENDS

I couldn't believe my eyes. Rose actually liked me? Weird, I like her… I thought that she considered us only as friends. But now, I think we're getting something here.

_Rose's POV_

I was just in my room, looking around to see if my uncle had messed with my things. While I was putting my backpack down, I saw a crumpled up piece of paper.

I just thought it might be the note that I Trixie, Spud, and Jake wrote in class. I thought I might read it just to make sure.

NOTE BEGINS

(A/N: Like the sixth chapter, Jake's words are in italics, bold words are Trixie's, and normal is Spud.

**So, what do you plan on doing with your girlfriend, Rose?**

_I don't know. I plan on doing a lot of things with her this week, but what?_

Aww, c'mon Jake, you've been hanging out with your mortal enemy even when she found out secret!

**Yeah, it's like you barely spend time with us.**

_I'm sorry, guys, but you know, I really like Rose. I mean, she's so nice to hang out with all the time._

Yeah, ever since the beginning of the year when you bumped into her. Maybe that's why you like her, because she's so pretty.

_No way. I mean, I love how she looks, but I really like her because she's nice and friendly, and just nice to be with. What made you think that?_

**I mean, you always think about her. You know, I still say that she's far out of your league.**

_Fine, say all you want about Rose, but that won't change my mind about liking her._

Pffth, you mean loving her, dude.

_Hey, at least I have a girlfriend. I mean you know what I mean, a girl who's my friend._

**_Well, we better discuss this later or else Rotwood will find out about this._**

_Fine then. I don't want any of you guys going out and telling Rose that I really, really like her. I'll find the good time to tell her. I'll hide this in my backpack then throw it when I get home._

**Okay, but hurry!**

_NOTE ENDS_

I was so amazed to see it that Jake really like me more than just a friend, because the truth is, I really like him too.

These words really buzzed in my head. It was time for me to make my move. I decided that I should tell Jake that I like him.

_Normal POV_

The two found out the real notes that the other wrote. They now have to figure out who did this scheme. They both knew that there was one obvious answer, The Huntsman.


	9. The Plan

Chapter 9 - The Plan

Comments from the author: I just finished watching the American Dragon: Jake Long today and I just saw a commercial about the episode, Jake Takes the Cake. Finally! I thought that they would never air a new episode until October. Anyway, here's the ninth chapter for you and I hope all you American Dragon: Jake Long fans can watch Jake Takes the Cake on Friday, August 26, 2005. Well, one more chapter until the end...

After reading the notes about the one from the other, both of them went out the rooms that they were searching for clues for the suspicious act of mischief.

_Jake's POV_

The note I read that Rose wrote about me really made me feel a bit differently. It also made me realize that I felt the same way too. I sighed. 'Time to make my move.' I thought.

"Umm, Rose. You know, we've known each other for a long time. And I've been thinking..." I started saying.

"Thinking what?" Rose asked, paying close attention. I wanted to bail out of this conversation, thinking I wasn't ready. I then reconsidered that thought and sighed once again.

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe I our relationship can be more than just friends." I continued. "A-a-are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Rose asked, feeling a little surprised.

I felt a little nervous. "If you put it that way, yes." I said. She squealed. "Oh, Jake! I don't know what to say!" Rose said.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" I asked, making sure if I was thinking correctly. "Uh, in a way, yes." Rose replied. I smiled.

_Rose's POV_

I was so happy. I couldn't even believe that Jake would ever ask me to be his girlfriend. I smiled.

"On one condition." I replied. "Name it." Jake said. "You get to my boyfriend." I said, trying to get humorous. Jake giggled a bit. "Of course." He said.

I never thought that this day would come. I sighed. Suddenly, I heard the front door open. We both gasped. "Uh, now might be a good time to figure something out." I said.

Jake and I were about to run and hide, but it was too late. My uncle appeared in front of us. "Ah, if it isn't the American Dragon." He smirked.

_Normal POV_

"Uh yeah. I brought him here so I can slay him." Rose said, winking back at Jake.

Jake winked back. "I'm ready to do it. Anytime, anywhere." He said, trying to sound angry.

"Say, what about you get me a staff so you can see me slay this dragon once and for all?" Rose asked.

"That's my girl. I'll get it." The Huntsman said, disappearing. "So what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"I know just the plan." Jake said. Rose nodded and followed Jake in to a room.


	10. The Happy Ending

Chapter 10 - The Happy Ending

Comments from the author: Well, I decided to complete the last chapter before I go to and update my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed my story... Anyway, an author's note will be put up either tomorrow, Friday, or Saturday. Enjoy the last chapter and I'll put an author's note depending on the number of reviews.

The Huntsman then appeared in the hallway with Rose standing on the door. "Here you go." He said, handing her the staff. "No need, uncle. I beat that dragon myself." She said, leading him to a desolate room.

There, Jake was looking like he was unconscious under a sphinx hair net. "Sorry Jake." She said, under her breath. On the corner, Jake was in human form, groaning.

"Ah, I see you have beaten this dragon on your own." The Huntsman said. "Yes, I just couldn't wait to see the face you'd get to see the American Dragon slain." Rose said, still getting a worried face at Jake.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" The Huntsman said. "Well, I just want one thing..." Rose replied. "What is that?" He asked. "The perfect opportunity for him to defeat you." She continued.

Jake threw the net off and morphed to dragon form. "Bring it on." The Huntsman said.

(A/N: Again, I'm not the best at describing fight scenes, so I just wanna say that Jake and Rose defeated the Huntsman.)

Jake morphed into a human again. "Oh, Jake. You did it!" Rose said, hugging him. Jake smiled. "No, thanks to you, I beat him. Without you, I would've gotten my butt kicked out there." Jake said.

So, do you want to go catch a movie?" Rose asked. "Sure." Jake replied with a grin. They both walked outside the Huntslair, shutting the door behind them.

One thing's for sure, you can never break up a relationship like that. Jake and Rose were always meant to be, thorough fuss and fight, they still make up and work out things at the end.

Who knows what the future might lead ahead of them? But the important thing was they had each other... Always.

♥ THE END ♥


	11. Author's Note

♥ Author's Note ♥

Lies and Deception is officially complete. Now, for the thank yous for all the reviewers and whatnot.

These are the following people who reviewed my story at least once:

AmericanDragonFan

CelloSolo2007

Dragongirl5555

Fudogg

Horseluver101

Spiritual Wolf

Next, these are the people who put this story as one of their favorites:

AmericanDragonFan

CelloSolo2007

Dragongirl5555

Fudogg

RedRover3173

Lastly, these are the following people who put me as one of their favorite authors:

ADJLFan4Ever

AmericanDragonFan

Ar1502599

CelloSolo2007

Dragongirl5555

Fakemp90

Fudogg

KrazieShadowNinja

Maria Casey Wood

QWERTYkid911

Zippu

Thank you for all the people shown above. And I just want to say, Happy Advanced Birthday, Ayla. I have school tomorrow, but I hope to make it on as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing and adding me as your favorites. Enjoy your birthday this year.

As for the rest of you, thanks again. If you are either a new reviewer, you added to story to your favorites, or you added me as one of your favorite authors after this author's note has been posted, then let me know by email or review. I'll gladly fix this author's note.

Now that this story is over, read all my other stories written by me. See you later.

Oh, and if I think of another sequel, then I'll be glad to publish it. I'm trying to think of one. For now, adios!

♥ ADJL-Freakazoid ♥


End file.
